


Andromedatober Collection

by deepestfirecrusade



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Eldritch Monsters (mentioned), Gen, Loneliness, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, anxiety (implied)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepestfirecrusade/pseuds/deepestfirecrusade
Summary: Here is where I'll be placing all my drabbles for Andromedatober! The first fifteen prompts will be completed, they will be a rotation between my two Travelers: Yuelan and Loki.Unironically, they'll be written in a character study format because they're all I write apparently. Warnings will be tagged appropriately.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Andromedatober Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 - Alone 
> 
> In which Yuelan has to deal with changes of where monsters roam in the world. Loneliness follows everywhere, even in the vacuum of space on the planet of Goldis.

The sky, Yuelan realizes at the age of ten, is an endless abyss. One that swallows everything whole. He watches the space shuttles leave from Goldis everyday and night into the monster. It’s fine though, it’s fine. Part of him wonders if he’ll get off from this planet into the first place. 

Maybe that’s where he’ll find the adventures he’s been reading about. Space pirates and light up swords. Yuelan hopes he can hold a blaster one day. 

That night, the young prince looks at the sky again. Part of him wonders if there is a monster somewhere, consuming everything in its path. Yuelan wonders what it would look like, would it have wings? Or multiple eyes as it shifts through the universe for prey. 

He hopes he can outrun such a beast. 

* * *

He’s eighteen and once again, his father doesn’t spare him a glance. Yuelan resists the urge to turn around from the study. The silence that eases through the overcrammed room echoes through his mind. It’s for something so stupid, apparently he spoke ‘out of turn’. Everything about it makes the prince’s blood boil. 

King Fenris cares about a few things and none of them concern his family. Yuelan resists the urge to laugh about the hilarity of the situation. 

“Sit,” the old man commands. 

The prince scoffs, loud enough for the guards outside to hear. “Or what?” he questions. “You’re going to send me back to my room?” 

There’s a flash of anger through his father’s eyes. Guess the old man finally figured out that Yuelan has finally pressed the right set of buttons. The king commands a system but Yuelan refuses to budge from his spot across from the work table. 

“You’re making a fool of yourself.” Fenris tells him, pulling out a report. With the amount of paper and notes about the King’s table, the prince wonders if he can even find what he’s supposed to work on. “How do you think you’ll even contribute to the system once you’re old enough?” 

The lunar prince rolls his eyes. They’ve had this conversation before, marrying him off to another system isn’t going to make things better. If the king had the guts, he’d solve the issues already in their ‘beloved’ planet of Goldis. 

Yuelan may be ignorant to the world but he isn’t dumb. He remains silent. 

“Exactly.” 

The king starts on a lecture on how important the glory of Goldis, again and Yuelan wonders if monsters weren’t from the outside. Rather from the inside of a very system. 

* * *

Twenty, he’s lived to his twentieth birthday somehow. It’s a giant celebration in his wing, yet none of his siblings have bothered to show up. Yuelan’s disappointed but not surprised. 

It’s been the same thing every year since he was born. Yuelan celebrates his birthday alone. Each year, he looks up at the sky and wonders if he’ll get off of the planet. 

The walls seem to crush life from anything outside of the wing. Flowers wither in the span of days, birds stop chirping, all he’s left with are his own thoughts. 

Shaking his head, Yuelan turns to the table in front of him. There’s thirteen empty chairs around him. All of them for a family and a monster who only takes from a system. The mere thought of it makes his hands shake as he picks up the chopsticks from his place at the head of the table. 

Yuelan wishes the tendrils that creep in his mind would stop trying to take control. He’s managed twenty years without anyone. Nerissa is the closest thing to a friend but she’s busy. It’s expected. The prince doesn’t expect anything else from the heir to the throne. Maybe she can change the world for the better. 

“Would you like a refill, Your Majesty?” a servant asks, snapping him out of a descending spiral. 

“I-I’ll pass, thank you.” he replies with a smile that stretches like plastic. 

Once the door shuts, he realizes just how  _ alone  _ he is in the world. It feels like his mind is trying to choke him with how he wants to be seen. He wants to be more than a pawn for his father. Suddenly, all the food on the table tastes like ash. 

The tendrils that seem to relish from the creeping feelings of nothingness grow, keeping him from looking straight. 

_ Isn’t it for the better?  _ A voice asks. 

_ Better for you to not be seen, look at how the others aren’t held by whatever that holds you back, young one?  _

Questions pound on his mind, Yuelan doesn’t want this. He wants to pull out the roots of these things that seem to chain him back to a boulder for the vultures. No matter how much he pushes through the expectations, they’ll just grow and he’ll be left in the rumble wondering why. Why did he bother in the first place? 

It’s that night that the lunar prince concludes that the monsters aren’t those from the outside. They can devour everything but the spirit that keeps people moving. Nor is it the monster that takes and takes, one day, they must fall. 

Rather. 

Rather it’s the ones that live inside, carving their way to get out. It’s the feeling of being stuck in an endless loop of lies that one tells themselves. 

Unlike the others, Yuelan can’t run away from the last one. After all, he’s alone. 

Alone in the world that is the abyss. 

-

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos! Both keep me writing in these times!! 
> 
> Tomorrow? Who knows what will happen. The world is filled with surprises after all. 
> 
> \- Eli


End file.
